


Un souhait

by Ahelya



Series: En quelques mots [15]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Drabble, Gen, S02E02
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8890402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Elle entra dans le chambre de Takashi. Le lapin de neige était toujours là





	

Elle entra dans le chambre de Takashi pour y faire le ménage mais il fut vite oublié en voyant que le lapin de neige était toujours là. Celui qu’elle avait fait la veille avait fondu en revanche. Quelque part, elle ne fut guère étonnée. Evidemment que son lapin avait fondu et celui de Takashi était toujours en parfait état.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu es mais j’espère que Takashi-kun réussira à t’aider. »

Après avoir dit ça, elle aurait presque juré que le lapin avait bougé mais elle quitta la pièce sans chercher à savoir si elle s’était trompée.


End file.
